The lines that connect us
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Logan is an enstranged boy with a different personality than most. No friends and a cold shouldered family. But the day he proclaims his love for senior class man James Diamond, his life is flipped around and he meets Kendall, a coke addict with a deadly attitude and a newborn baby on board. How will Logan survive in this new situation? More details inside&warnings inside. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
**Been dying to do this story yada yada yay! It happens so mmm exciting! Hopefully everyone enjoys this.**

**Warnings- drug abuse, rape, Male pregnancy**, **molestation, curse words.**

Logan knew the first time he saw him.

Logan knew by the way his heart rammed inside of his chest how he felt. He knew because the way his body shuddered whenever he was close, or the way his heart fluttered whenever they made small random eye contact in the hallway.

Logan knew he was in love. He was in love with James Diamond.

XxX

Logan understood from when he was little that he used his intellect more than anything else. His left side of his brain was so much more dominant than his right. The dichotomy between heart and brain was a mass difference.

He was always a bit odd compared to the other kids. They would run in the streets until the streetlights come on, playing baseball or street hockey.

They climbed trees, they raced on bikes.

Logan stayed inside, he read books, and he was quiet. He listened.

They paid attention to cartoons on channels like nickelodeon, or Cartoon Network.

He watched national geographic.

While the kids learned to ride bikes,hunt for bugs and play marbles, he learned to speak languages, he learned the bones of the human body, he learned how to build a business from the ground up.

Logan was _different_.

Then the kids started growing up. Boys and girls went their ways from their childhood relationship. Boys climbed trees and made forts in those trees. They learned to fix their bikes and do tricks on skateboards.  
Girls learned how to paint their nails and fix their hair. They bought dolls, ribbons, and loved puppies and kittens.

Logan saved up his allowance, he bought books, he bought science equipment. He bought a chemistry set. And he loved it.

Another thing Logan noticed was how...lonely he was. He could see the kids running on their big lawns, friends. He saw the backyard barbecues families had, the friends of families gathered today to have.

He didnt have that.

His parents weren't there. His parents were never there.

His nanny was, though.

She was the only one he could rely on. He learned to speak Spanish to have intelligent conversations with Carmelita.

She was a tall woman, it seemed to him. Mid thirties, with barely any wrinkles except around her eyes. Thin, and dark tan, beautiful wavy hair that was thick and voluminous, and puppy dog eyes she used on him to make him take a bath. Logan never thought she was old or boring. She was special.

She was his only friend.

The days from when he was young to his beginning years of adolescence was spent in her presence. She was the one who turned on National Geographic the first time for him, she was the one who listened to Spanish radio and helped him begin to learn new languages, and she was the one he sat and watched make him meals, and learned how to tell the difference between a whisk and a ladle from.

Then the nights where she gave him baths, slipped him an extra cookie before bed when his parents were home, and read him stories.  
Logan never loved anyone like he loved Carmelita. Especially his parents.  
Then, the horrid day she was dismissed ruined his life.

Logans birthday was always a special day for him and Carmelita. And Logan understood something more than anyone else- empathy. He could empathize with anyone but chose not to.

Carmelita had a son, only eleven or so. And because of her work, Logan knew she couldn't see Carlitos as much.

On the day before his tenth birthday, she had asked him what he wanted.

"A party. I want a party. And you need to bring Carlitos so he can spend time with you." She was shocked nonetheless but kissed him on the cheek and smiled happily.

The next day, Logan woke up and smelt his birthday breakfast and ran down the stairs. His parents sat at the table and Carmlelita at the stove.  
He had presents on the table from his parents but the first person he ran to was Carmelita into the kitchen, past his parents at the table. He darted around the granite island and marble counters to hug her, to jump up and down excitedly next to her.

A quick kiss on the forehead and she handed him his plate filled with pancakes, vanilla flavored with whip cream and sprinkles, and he rushed to the table to devour them happily.

It was quiet between his parents and he. Logans parents weren't the family type. They were old money, and spent more time making appearances at old money parties and charity balls than spending time with him. His father was also the president of his family's business, which Logan never cared to learn what it was. His mother was the same almost. They had merged their companies with a deal and it was how they met and married.

Logan was just their heir.

Logan did not notice how his mother had scowled at Carmelita, how his father had begun to notice Logan craved the family and love Carmelita gave his own. He knew Carmelita had taken Logan to meet her family once or twice, and Logan had the best time in his life. They didnt live like he did, yet they were happy, joyous and they all loved him instantly. Her son Carlitos was the first male to even hug him, as far as he could remember, and was the most energetic being in the room.

Logan loved to sit and daydream a life with Carmelita as his mother and Carlitos, or "Carlos" as his brother.

Carmelita had spent the night before hanging decorations for his party and Carlos had came over a few minutes before his parents left. Or were supposed to leave.

He had ripped open Carmelita's present first, ecstatic about the remote controlled car. His parents gift was never opened. He handed it to Carlos without another thought and the two boys were satisfied.

Before the cake could be cut, Carmelita was being yelled at by his parents. Carlos was sobbing for his mami and Logan watched in shock as his parents practically rushed her and Carlos from their home, without so much as a goodbye.

Just Carlos's screams for his friend and Carmelita's sobbing for "_mi hijo pequeño!" _

Logans parents yelled, but Logan was shocked. His life was torn from him, his best friend, his desired family. He couldn't hear his own parents over his own internal screams.

Those internal screams soon became external and he shrieked, screamed, he cried. He cried for his true mama, and his real brother, not his robotic like parents with no sympathy. It didnt help in any way, and he was put in his room for the rest of the day without dinner.

The next day, a new maid was hired. She was cold, thin as a twig and had short hair. She spoke a language that was called "Russian" and Logan didnt even bother himself to learn it. She wasn't soft and sweet like Carmelita, no she was boney and sickly thin. Her meals weren't delicious, with exotic flavored spices or mind twirling goodness like Carmelita's. she was not energetic, she was not a hugger, and Logan reused to even know her name.

Each day she came and cleaned and cooked. Logan was silent, quiet, picked at his food, didnt touch his books or science equipment. He once more retreated into himself and his room was silent.  
Logan couldn't learn to love anyone like he had loved Carmelita and Carlos, and soon he found himself mute to anyone around him, growing thin.

And lonely.

Logan didnt understand the concept of people becoming over excited for their kids to go to high school. It was another year of torturous and lonely hell until college rolled around, which then the average person had another four years before they finally started their life.  
When Logan was a freshman, his parents saw fit to have a chauffeur drive him to school.

It was horrifying to say the least and the first day Logan forced his head down and guided himself through the crowd. High school would be just like middle, just bigger.

_Just another year._

Then it wasn't even a week into school when he met him, James Diamond. Team captain of the hockey team, part time model, heir to his mothers company.

Logan was walking down a flight of stairs when his small frame was bumped roughly by several people before he finally tripped and fell with a cry. Logans eyes squeezed shut, but he never felt himself fall. Instead, solid and soft warmth engulfed him and he found his fearful trembling stopped. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring into golden hazel. It was warm, and smooth, like honey, and Logan felt his body begin to heat up as if someone poured hot tea into his veins. He felt his heart race as James smiled, his smile dazzling like...oh diamonds couldn't even amount to his beauty.

Logan felt James gently set him down (_wow was Logan really that short_?) and he started to pull his arms away. Logan gave a small whimper, because be didnt want those warm feelings to leave. But his arms were pulled away and Logan shivered when those lonely, rock solid feelings returned to his chest.

"You okay?" Logan nodded, feeling hazy. Oh he couldn't speak. He couldn't think. James chuckled.

"Well, be careful, okay? If I hadn't been there you would've fallen all the way to the bottom." Logan felt dazed as his gaze slid slowly from those beautiful hazel ones to looking at the bottom of the stairs. He swallowed heavily and Logan looked back at the taller boy.

"T-thank you." He shrugged and Logan felt his heart ram in his chest.

"It's no problem. I'm James, by the way." Logan watched him stick out a hand and he swiftly pressed his into James's larger, tanned hand.

"L-Logan."

He was tall and his hand engulfed Logans small nimble fingers, his muscles were most likely bigger than Logans head.

Logan felt so small compared to him, yet he loved it.

That was the moment Logan knew he was in love with James.

And from that moment forward, Logans small life routine was changed. To catch James's eye was his dream. To walk through the halls and see the copper haired boy in the crowds was a delicacy. To make eye contact, as brief and rare as it would be, sent butterflies through his stomach.  
Logan didnt know his life would be changed in such a drastic way when he met James. But the school year was almost over- a week from being so- when he realized the horror of the upcoming summer.

James would be graduating, and Logan was still just a freshman.  
Logan watched James as the last bell of the day rang. He watched that majestic male as he walked out of the building and through the outdoor corridor. Logan watched him laugh with his friends, watched him smile that beautiful one, his eyes glittering like dazzling topazes.

Logan swallowed heavily. He never felt so nervous. Nor so sick. He would be ill at any moment. But unless he confessed to James, he would regret it the rest of his life. He smoothed his sweater down and inhaled deeply.  
He walked over to James briskly, taking so many as three steps to catch up with the boys one. He gently stepped in front of the small crowd around James and opened his mouth-

-only to be shoved gently out of the way by a taller and older class men. Logan frowned and glared at his feet as he blushed. He inhaled-

-and grabbed James's shirt sleeve gently and tugged.

"E-excuse me?" His voice barely rose above the loud chatter coming from the group. But James stopped, and turned to him. Those piercing caramel eyes went right through him and Logan felt his knees become weak.  
James smiled- _good lord his heartbeat_- and Logan tried desperately to keep his cool.

"Hey! How can I help you?"

"Buzz off!" An older male called out to Logan, who blushed darker. A catcall was not unheard and James rolled his eyes.

"Guys knock it off!" He called out with a smile. He waved the group away, with promises of catching up in a few minutes time before devoting his entire attention to Logan.

Logan, on the other hand, never felt so pressured, so insecure. He had no friends and barely a family, no one to speak to but the walls in his bedroom. So how was he going to start with this?

"Logan... Right?" James smiled and Logan only just realized he was still tugging his sleeve. He backed off quickly and tried to mumble something.

"I'm sorry, can you speak up? You're pretty quiet." James chuckled but Logan felt like he was laughing at him. _Oh how embarrassing_!

"J-James, I-I-"

"Do you...need some help with something?" James pressed. Logan, so small compared to James's height and large muscles, felt even smaller.

"N-no, I-" he paused and tried to continue but he couldn't. James pulled his lips into a thin line.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, but I got to be somewhere soon...do you need help with talking to the hockey coach or something?" Logan quickly shook his head and James coughed awkwardly- this boy was to tense and quiet to be comfortable around him.

"Okay, I don't want to sound like a dick but-" Logan grabbed James's wrist once he realized James would leave due to the awkward atmosphere.

"No! James, I love you!" He blurted out.

**CLIFFHANGER**

**MWAHAHAHA! So please tell me what you thought so far, and I know it's not much but please review! I love to hear from you guys!  
Over and out.  
FAQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hello people of Mars! *Whisper* "wait this isn't Mars?..."  
Oh hello you Earthling mudball rollers! I bring forth this internet thing of squiggly bug like things called "letters" to form "words"...So you must enjoy!**

**Anyways on a serious note, this story continues off our last chapter, and I promise this one is longer and more detailed (I guess)  
Also, if any of you curious cats are wondering, the whole "nanny" thing with Logan in the first chapter is supposed to be  
important.**

Logan's heart had leapt into his throat and he could feel the small tiny pricks behind his eyes as his lacrimal glands began secreting the fluids he so desperately held back.

What was to happen? Would James reject him? Turn away and act like nothing had happened? Growl at Logan in disgust? Out the poor boy as to having feelings for another of the same sex?

As Logan stood there, his heart ramming against his chest cavity, his fingers still ckutching James's sleeve in desperation now, James did the exact opposite Logan expected.

He smiled.

Logan could feel the pressure in his tight stomach loosening, and his Adam's apple throbbed in pain from the tears being held back.

"Give me just a second,okay?" James whispered. Logan nodded, his head swimming as if in a daze as James turned to the group of friends standing a distance away, watching the two with interest.

"Hey, you guys! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Logan listened to the crowd give their groans of disgust and disappointment but James grabbed Logans arm and tenderly pull him away. They walked in silence for a moment until they were out of eyesight of the curious crowd James normally surrounded himself with.

_Maybe it's just me, but this feels so awkward... _

James finally stopped, and Logan, finally realizing they had walked quite some distance away from the school itself, looked at James as he sat down on a bench and patted the space next to him. Logan sat down quickly, and a little too eagerly. He realized his faux pas mistake and curled together, his knees pressing against one another, his head lowered, fingers twiddling together.

James opened his mouth to start but Logan burst, tension in his choice exploding.

"I- I did not mean to inconvenience you and your friends, James." Logan cried.

James blinked and chuckled, observing the younger.

_Khakis, and a vest? He seems really nervous. What a nerd. Definetly a cute one though._

"It's okay, Logan."

"No, please I-" James held up a hand and Logans lips snapped shit quickly, as if James was his master and Logan nothing but a dog. James leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and smiled.

"So, I'm interested. You "_love_" me?" Logan felt his cheeks glow warmly as they pulsed with blood. He trembled as his body fidgeted, fingers twiddling, knees rubbing. He's so embarrassed. What did he get himself into?

"Y-yes." He mumbles, staring at the gray concrete of the sidewalk.  
He hears James's deep chuckle, and it sends something running through Logan's body that makes him shiver and feel so good.

"Why is that? I'm nothing special." James chuckles but Logan has moved quickly to staring at James with confusion. Logans words fly out of his lips before he can stop them and suddenly he wished he could rewind the whole day back.

"What do you mean!? Oh James, you're amazing! You don't understand what...I..." James stares at Logan with an intense intimacy and Logan feels butterflies. They shift and are now pressed leg to leg, side to side. James leans close to Logan, and they both don't exactly know where this is all headed, but...

"_Tell me more_." He whispers in Logans ear. Logan shivers because its amazing, and he just wants all of James to be his. But tears flood down his face, his lack of contact with people and confessing to this boy was something that pushed him over.

James leans back immediatley and wipes Logans eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Logan chuckles and relaxes into James's fingers, because this is just amazing. He expected nothing but rejection from the other male but this was great.

"I-I'm fine, just happy." He mumbles with a slight laugh. James laughs and kisses Logans forehead, before standing and smiling at the latter.

"Hey, look I know this wasnt long, but I really have to go. I'm having a party tomorrow, you should come to it, okay?" Logan nods but stands up immediatley, feeling some courage.

"James? W-where are we going with this?" Logans stomach tightened again but James just smiled and kissed his forehead again.

"We'll see about that tomorrow." He winked and Logan felt his blood rush to his head. But once James turned the corner and was gone, everything settled into its bleak state again. Logan sighed and began walking, scuffing his shoes and kicking pebbles down the sloping sidewalk. Where was he going? At that point it didnt seem to matter.

Logan was going to a party- James's party nonetheless. He felt so exuberant and excited but at the same time he felt so nervous he didn't know what to do about this.

A long black limousine suddenly pulled up next to him and Logan rolled his eyes as the window rolled down and he looked at the driver in disdain.

"You realize there is no need to follow me? I am perfectly content with walking my own self home." He watched the driver, a man unknown to him except by his face. Logan didn't bother with learning many names- they weren't important. His driver shrugged.

"You parents hired me to drive you to and from school- and I can't exactly be rolling up the drive without their kid." Logan rolled his eyes and climbed in, slamming the door as the driver pulled away from the curb slowly.

"Comfortable enough?"

Logan rolled his eyes and settled back into the seat as the driver smirked and headed to the Mitchell property.

If there was certainly anything that Logan hated the most, it was his home. It was large, and uncomfortable, but large as in "the biggest damn hounse his parents could find." He lived in the area where most of the old money people lived. His parents weren't just old money either, they were the classy type. They often threw several balls and parties, supporting charities, for holidays, or just because they hadn't had one in a while. At most of these social gatherings, Logan found himself thrusted into a tuxedo, and forced to speak to business people who sought out to help the young heir when it came time for him to take over his parent's company.

Logan slunk into his seat as the limo rounded the driveway and stopped in front of his doors. He quickly climbed out, shooing away the driver who had climbed out to open his door.

People fely obligated to do things for him, like opening doors, taking hus items to put away in his room, getting him snacks, and it embarrassed Logan to no end. Did people have any mindset when it came to it? Logan felt tortured by it, which was the reason he thrust himself into a nightmarish hell of a public school instead of private, and opted to do the things like opening doors by himself.

Logan rushed inside without a word to any of the groundskeepers nor his limo driver, and he found himself standing in the main hall of his ungodly mansion. The floors were marble, fresh flowers placed in vases that cost more than what Logan wished they were, on mahogany tables. Paintings hung everywhere, and Logan huffed to himself- he hated the walk through this hall everyday. It was almost a burning shame for Logan to walk through this hall once a day.

Logan sighed as he turned the corner, ready to climb the stairs and start his homework, but he stopped once he saw his mother standing in the front of the stairs, dressed ion a fine vacation dress, a hat adorning her long chocolate curls. She was discussing business on her precious iPhone, which she was almost never seen without. Large trunks and suitcases surrounded her, and more were being carried down the steps by maids and servants, who fumbled snd nesrly dropped a crate coming down the stairs. His father, a tall and authoritave business man, rushed towards them.

"Careful with that! If its dropped and broken, it will come out of your pay!" He screamed furiously at the servants. He huffed and descended the stairs to stand next to his wife, who finally ended her call and turned to her husband.

Logan was not noticed for a few minutes, but he didn't care. He would wait for the servants to finish so he wouldn't get in their way. If he can just get past his-

"Oh, my precious Logie!"

_Too late._

Logan watched his mother cross the room and tug hm into a tight embrace that wasn't genuine.

"Oh, my dear, your father and I must take a leave for some business out of the country, so we wont be back for a while. I hope you don't mind being here alone, my poor baby."

_Business? More like vacation. And it's not like it's the first time you've done this, mother_.

"Alright, son, we're off. Call us if you need to."

_Like you would answer_.

Logan stayed silent and darted past his parents and upstairs, not even bothering to watch them leave.

The next day was finally Saturday and Logan hoped tonight would probably change things between him and James at the party.

He got out of his large California king bed and wandered over to his closet, opening it with a small flourish. It was a closet, not something to be proud of exactly. He began drifting through his clothes, feeling slight senses of panic and anxiety beginning to gnaw at his mind. He wanted to impress the taller boy, show him he wasn't as nerdy as he most likely thought.

He shifted through the thick folds of clothing that hung, pressed and folded on hangers, in categories ranging from colors to brands to sizes and more.

Logan shuffled through them, giving a small sigh. He wasn't into parties and all the pop culture. He never owned any clothing from the stores that teenagers bought from, it just wasn't his style.

Logan finally settled on a pair of jeans he rarely wore, except for rare days where khakis or slacks were deemed uncomfortable to lounge in. He folded the dark blue denim jeans over his arm and continue looking through his clothes. With a dark blush, he came to realize he mainly owned sweater vests and button ups- wearing them for so long he never realized how many he owned.

_Goodness, I am more more of a hermit than I thought._

Logan grabbed a light green button up without a second thought and ditched the sweater vest that hung with the shirt to match.

With time to kill, Logan wandered around, switching between cleansing himself, to watching tv, then watching his fish swim in their aquarium; then starting back over with cleaning himself.

Logan was beyond nervous. A party? Not a scene for him. Logan was more of a person to stay in and keep to himself- even the crowds are school made him feel uncomfortable. But the fact James, all star hockey player and most popular person that Logan would ever get the chance to speak to, had invited him. Specifically to talk.

Logan's stomach tumbled over and over, his mind as well too.

_Was this really happening?_

Logan inhaled and exhaled gently, studying himself in the mirror.

He was short, but not short enough to be considered small. Just shorter than most, but still average. He was skinny, and though he had some sets of muscles, he could never win in a fight. Pale, with freckled skin and smooth limbs, and a thin layer of dark hair on his arms and a thinner one trailing down his stomach, Logan's body wasn't very different than most teenage boys these days.

And sure, he was smarter than most, but such a shut in that sometimes Logan did convince himself he was such a strange one. He did not like sports, horror movies, or eating large proportions like most.

As Logan stood in the mirror, half-naked, studying the nude and showing parts of his body, he thought about these things. He mulled them over, tossing in his head, grinding like gears and trying to fit these thoughts together like cogs before tossing them back into a tumble.

Then he winced as he came across a jagged scar on his arm- the one time he attempted to climb a tree and the limb broke nearly twenty feet up.

Logan glanced back to the mirror, meeting his opposites clouded chocolate eyes and wondered.

_What could someone as perfect as James see in me?_

Logan fixed his shirts collar with nimble fingers before flattening it and smiling.

Logan took the term,"fashionably late" and applied it to his arrival at this party. He did not want to embarrass himself in such a way by seeming eager and arriving early. He studied himself from the side and smiled. He thought he did a good job getting ready- he wore his jeans, the button up, a pair of simple converse he had bought for the simple matter like the jeans- he needed something besides his loafers.

He had gelled his hair up, using his free time to use the google Internet website to find something pop culture to refer to. With so little options to choose from in such a position, he decided to style his hair.

He checked his watch- like he had been the past several hours anxiously. It read approximately ten before nine.

Logan felt his heart race as he slid his jacket onto his shoulders- the nights still got cold this time of year in Minnesota. He tapped his fish tank with a smile as all the fish flitted away in fright.

"Good evening, I might be home in the morning." With a shiver, Logan realized his own words and gave an excited exhale as he left his large room. If only he knew it would be one of the last times he would see it.

Escaping the maids and butlers was no problem- the housekeeping did not care about him at this point in his life.

When Logan's parents had moved them into a larger house, parting from Logan's beloved house with so many memories of Carmelita and he in it, they hired more maids and butlers to service the house. A few lived with them, in a different part of the house that was blocked off from the main families.

Getting out the door was no bother, but his limousine driver was the main priority at this point. Logan's parents hadn't just hired him to pick their heir up and drive him to school, no he was to watch where Logan went and report back what happened.

He was like a spy for Logan, watching their heir in case drugs were passed into his hands, or in case something worse happened. He had money in case he needed to slip the police some and keep Logan's name out of the newspaper.

Logan knew there were cameras around the property for security reasons, and being as estranged as he was from his family, he had time to study these cameras. They turned every minute or so to study the other parts of the property, and if timed right, Logan knew someone could get in and get out without being caught.

Logan walked briskly down the steps, letting out a pant of breath that descended as fog into the air.

He looked both ways, surveying his yard in the dark. Then he looked up at the camera as it didn't see him from where he was standing.

Logan inhaled...

It turned.

_Now_.

Logan ran, letting out small pants and giggles as he ran. He felt so energetic, so happy. For once, he was having fun

He stopped and waited for the next camera to turn, hiding behind a rose bush. It whirled around; he took off with a burst of laughter as the wind nipped at his skin.

Logan wasn't Logan tonight- no he was someone so much different.

Logan couldn't foresee the future but if he did he would know that going to this party would change him immensely.

Logan slowed down once he hit the public sidewalk and broke into a brisk walk. He laughed and wiped his brow as he walked. This was fun. This was different.

Logan walked quicker, a smile plastered onto his face.

He passed through a small section of town to get through to James's house, and as he did, he noticed a figure huddled outside a gas station, thick blonde hair hanging in his face. If Logan looked closed he would've saw the knife the blonde held, but he walked closer and noticed instead the older man (man? He couldn't tell this ones age) seemed homeless. He had a cup on the ground filled with coins.

Logan has no understandings as to why he did it, he assumed it was his happy mood, but he dropped a large $50 into the cup. His allowance every month consisted of $350, and with nothing to spend it on, it went into his studies, experiments and college.

He smiled at the shocked blonde and kept going, knowing he must've somehow affected the mans life in a way. But only if he knew that this man would affect him.

The homeless man was so shocked as to the money, he didn't get a chance to jump the customer he had planned on shanking.

With shaky fingers he picked up the tin cup with money and dumped it all in his pocket, then slid the knife away and ran.

Logan walked faster and faster, smiling to himself once he saw James's house, filled with people and loud music. This was exciting, and heart thumping for Logan.

As he got closer, Logan could feel his adrenaline pumping, then he entered the overflowing, loud house, and Logan had never felt...

So...

_Happy_.

**A/N**

**Meh meh mehhhhh who dis homeless man Logan be throwin his money at? WE FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**REVIEWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE! I know I was a bit late again but typing is still a little hard. **

**Okay anyways you're here for the story, so read that instead of this. lol.**

Logan squeezed past the throng of students standing around outside the house, knowing that the host would be inside, in the center of the crowd. The attention would be all on James Diamond, and Logan would be able to stand right by him.

Logan smiled, more than he had ever done so. His cheeks ached and he could feel them beginning to tingle and become numb.

_Wow, is this what most people feel like? I feel so light and airy._

Logan watched as people danced, did something along the lines of parkour against the walls and stairways of the house, and several couples, including a lesbian couple, made out, which gained cheers from the fans, mainly men, as they writhed against the wall. Logan felt his face heat up and he started to laugh. This was so _fun!_

Logan smiled as he walked through the house, taking in the comfortable spacing of the house (not huge like his mansion, but not small like his parent's beach condo) it had _carpeting _in the _foyer_ and on the _stairs._ Logan had never seen a stairway with carpet! just marble and granite ones such as his back home.

A red plastic cup was shoved into his hands and he gingerly took a sip- it tasted like regular fruit punch but had a slight bitter tang to it.

Logan loved it.

He downed it, feeling it run down his throat, and set the empty cup down on a table. He started to walk away when he did a double take, and noticed the photos. And oh, so many pictures.

Logan smiled as he looked through them, so many of James and family members, and in all of them, there were smiles. _Real_ smiles.

Logan thought bitterly of all the Christmas and holiday cards he had to send from the Mitchell family, the plastered on smile he used and the awful suits he was forced to wear as a result of being an heir to a family that tried to impress one to many people. Logan set the photo back down with a bitter taste left in his mouth and shoved those thoughts away as he turned to continue deeper into the house, but he was blocked by a broad chest.

He glanced up, suddenly feeling vulnerable for once that night, and his eyes clashed with dark blue ones that made him feel three feet tall, and being bullied by middle schoolers again.

The taller male chuckled, and Logan watched one of his friends behind him turn, watching for some sort of action.

"You _do _realize this party is only for people _invited_, right?" Logan could feel his jaw start to quiver- no! He _was _invited!

"W-wait, but I was invited! James invited me!" The two seniors looked at each other with smirks, and one of them spun and grabbed Logan's collar, the other grabbed his knees and they hoisted him up onto their shoulders. Logan began to panic-no, wait this was wrong!

"_Ohhh, _So _James_ invited you?" The one holding his collar chuckled.

"Let's see what he says then!" The one holding his knees guffawed. Logan began to struggle, tendons and muscles stretching, flexing, moving and stiffing, trying to break free of these guys's hands.

"Get off! Let go of me!" He shrieked. His happy, airy mood was suddenly gone- and he was starting to wonder if what James had done was just to pick at the nerd. Logans eyes stiffened and burned as he kept his frightful tears back and instead, tried to detach himself from the two taller boys. He suddenly pulled his arm up and slammed it down, into the boys shoulder, shocking the muscles and making him let go of Logan's shirt, then he swiftly brought his knees up and slammed them down quickly, jerking the other boys hands and he dropped Logan. Logan flipped like a cat at the last second as he slid off the boys shoulders and he hit the ground in a crouch. He stood quickly, wanting nothing more but to get away from the boys. He darted around them quickly, in a complete circle as they turned and twisted, trying to grab him.

_Aren't these guys supposed to be fast? They are jocks after all!_

Logan finally slid between them quickly, avoiding their grabbing hands when he slammed into a hard chest-

Logan looked up and practically melted at the sight of his white knight.

"James! I-"

"James, it true you invited him?" One of the confused jocks looked at the two. Logan noticed he was swaying a bit.

_I wasn't doing circles around him, yet he looks like hes dizzy._

"Yeah it's true. I wanted him to come. Why?" James narrowed his eyes at the two, and Logans previous light and airy feelng returned, making him smile. James would protect him. "You guys bothering him or something?"

Logan smirked as the two shook their heads quickly and skirted away with their legs between their tails like cowards. He would've stood there a moment longer to gloat in their face but James's strong hand was placed on his lower back and he gently pushed, steering Logan away and deeper into the maze of people. Logan felt another cup being pressed into his hands and he smiled, taking a small sip to make sure it was the same punch as earlier, and when it was, he downed it. In the middle of the crowd, Logan found a small table set up with food, and punch, and another cup was grabbed, the bitter, tangy tasting juice being poured down his throat, but Logan's stomach lurched- it was much more bitter before, and now it burned his throat. He went light headed for a moment before he realized James had lead them to a couch that was overflowing with other people, who quickly scooted out of the way for James and his companion.

The attention was suddenly on Logan and he shivered as eyes turned to the small boy on the Diamonds arm. He glanced over to the corner, where a large stereo and equipment to match was sitting, several larger kids were controlling it, and DJing the music. Even they were staring.

Logan gave a small gasp, thankful the music was too loud to hear over it, as James gently pulled him to the couch and made him sit with him, well more _on _him than anything. Logan listened to James as he chuckled lightly at something a blonde next to them said and then cleared his throat. Logan turned to him, taking another sip of his bitter punch, and watched the boy next to him crinkle his nose in a frown.

"Logan, do you really _like_ drinking that stuff?" Logan shrugged casually, then blushed and stammered as he looked down and made the liquid in the cup spin.

"Y-yeah, I mean it was sort of good at first but now its kind of bitter...I mean what's in this punch?" Logan blushed hot red as several people around him were staring at him oddly. Logan knew he didn't fit in at this place; but James wanted him here, so he initialy wanted to be here.

He turned away from the odd stares and small whisperings and looked at James for help and comfort. James chuckled awkwardly and took the drink from Logan's hand with another clearing of his throat, then set the cup down. Logan watched him curiously.

"Uhh, look, Logan, I don't think- do you know what was in that?" Logan shook his head and then looked back at the taller male, who was frowning. He pinched the bridge of his nose in what appeared to be annoyance, and Logan felt his heart strings pull, but what he didn't understand was James wasn't annoyed at him.

"Logan, that punch has been spiked. I was hoping people wouldn't sneak alcohol in, I don't support giving people drinks that are mixed. I don't like it when people drink things that they don't know has in it. I would prefer people to know their getting handed a beer than have them sipping spiked drinks."

Logan nodded and shoved the drink even further from himself before looking back at the older boy.

"Thank you for that." Logan said quietly. His confidence had completely disappeared.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't want to see the drunk side of you here. Those guys that were harassing you, ya know," James paused as Logan's chocolately eyes flicked to his, and he watched them as they searched his own," those guys are aggressive drunks. Once wasted, they'll go into some sort of rage, because I've seen them break bones, Logan." Logan felt his stomach flip and he had the sudden urge to vomit.

"I see why you don't prefer alcohol…" James chuckled and jiggled his leg, sliding his large hand up Logan's small thigh.

"Speaking of those guys, I saw you dodging them. You're pretty fast. Have you ever been in track?" James took a sip of his non-spiked drink as Logan shook his head. James chuckled and tried again.

"Football?" Another head shake. "Baseball?" Nope. "Soccer?" Nada.

"Well, I'll be damned! Logan, you would be a great hockey player, you're lean and you move pretty fast- you could get us scores without even trying." Logan felt his cheeks heat up. He had never considered joining a sport of any kind, he knew he would never have the body he would need to have success in such things as baseball or football.

"Well, you should try out." James smiled and gave a small hum as his fingers ran up and down Logan's leg. Logan blushed, feeling so self-conscious, when suddenly James pulled him close.

"_Logan, let's go upstairs, I want to talk to you alone."_ Logan felt chills down all over his body, excitement in his chest as his heart thumped against his rib cage. Logan was smart, though, and he knew he needed to stay focused when alone with James. He wasn't idiotic in the sense of what happened in the world, no he knew that if he didn't pay attention, James would most likely advance him and Logan would end up losing his virginity in that bedroom.

James stood, and grasped logan's hand, and they began snaking their way through the crowd, and Logan could feel all of the eyes on him. _He_ was the one the Diamond was taking upstairs, and he knew everyone in the room, boys and girls alike, envied him. The hot jealously practically leaked from their pores and Logan couldn't help but give a smug little grin as he and James started up the stairs. What would they talk about? What were they going to do?

Images of him and James, rolling in between cold sheets, hot skin rubbing together, and chapped lips pressing against soft ones made his stomach tighten in excitement, and goose bumps trickled up his body. They were halfway up the steps when James turned back to flash him a smile, and Logan noticed that as they got further up, the noise pollution simmered down.

On the first landing, and out of sight of most of the party, James pushed Logan flush against the wall, softly, tenderly. His hands ran up and down Logan's sides, and Logan couldn't help but giggle, then blush, then giggle more as James's fingertips roamed over his ribs. James smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling with a soft bubbly emotion as he watched Logan, and Logan watched those pupils dilate as they reacted to the endorphins and other chemicals that Logan didn't bother to remember at this moment raced through his body.

Logan felt soft lips against his own chapped ones and suddenly they were kissing, tugging and pulling gently at each other's shirts, teeth clicking together, tongues being swiped together in a tender way. Logan whined when James pulled away, but then gave a satisfactory sigh as James pressed him against the wall once more, and their bodies seemed to fit together, like slots in a puzzle.

"You know, you may think you're so sly, hiding in the backs of the classrooms, keeping a distance from me in the hall, but I always say you, Logan. I knew you were watching me. I never really understood." Logan listened to James groan gently in pleasure as they practically grinded together,"what I was feeling that day I first met you, but then you had the balls to come up to me and tell me-" Logan whined and James chuckled in response as he took Logan's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"Oh, God, Logan I'm sorry, I don't know what this is, but I so badly _want to know_."

At this point in his life, Logan suddenly realized he never knew what true pleasure was, and not in the sexual sense, but this must've been what it felt like. His whole body was reacting, his eyes blinked rapidly to avoid the happy tears, his legs felt weak, he had goose bumps and the bottom of his stomach was tightening with every word and movement James presented him with.

Logan leaned forward, confidence regained, and he kissed James as passionately as he could.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then they pulled apart, and Logan felt drunk off of the high James was giving him.

Then he noticed they were climbing up a second set of stairs, and once to the top, he noticed how quiet it was on the new level of the house. He looked to James for answers and was met with a sly smile.

"This is where my room is." He said with a wink.

Logan's heart raced with excitement as James gripped the doorknob.

"James!"

They both jumped as a male, a little taller than Logan, with chestnut hair and highlights came running up the stairs, sprinting with a manner that made Logan pinpoint him as a jock.

The male paused once he saw the two, and Logan watched his face become flushed.

"Did I …interrupt something?" James turned to fully face the other male and Logan felt his heart sink.

"What is it, Jett?" Jett glanced between the two before clearing his throat and returning to the urgent manner as he had on when he had come sprinting up the stairs.

"James, I need your help, theres a huge fight going on outside in the backyard, and I can't pull the guys apart no matter what, and I think someone is about to call the cops." James's eyes went wide and he looked at Logan with a worried look. Logan knew that look though, and he rubbed James's shoulder with a small smile.

"Go handle it, I promise, I'm not going anywhere." James shined that dazzling smile and opened his door a crack.

"Head on in, I'll be up soon, okay? Just make yourself comfy." Logan smiled, feeling his heart go into some sort of hyper drive.

"Will do." He said quietly. Logan watched James rush down the stairs with Jett, then he pushed the door open carefully and stepped inside, shutting the door with a soft click.

**XXXX**

Once they were off the second landing, Jett turned to James with an arched eyebrow.

"You guys weren't going to fuc-" james whipped his head towards Jett, shutting his friend up with a glare.

"No, but why does it matter if we do anyway? It's not like you were going to be watching." Jett rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, though, James. I know how you get at these parties." James huffed and sifted his fingers through his hair as they pushed their way downstairs and into the crowd, hurrying to get outside.

"I don't want to be like that anymore, Jett. Look, that kid came up to me and practically tossed a love confession in my face, and I sort of knew the guy…I had mixed feelings, but I think I know what they are, and it's only because he had the balls to come up to me and say hi." James said with a small smile, and Jett sighed.

"I'm guessing you're just going to see where this goes then." James nodded, but Jett could see in that small nod, that James held confidence in his decision.

"Just please…don't hurt the poor kid, or yourself. You were torn up after that incident with, oh Christ what was his name-" James tensed up and Jett snapped his lips shut.

"Carlos. Carlos was his name(1) and no…nothing like that again." James whispered. He stopped before the sliding patio doors and looked at his friend and teammate, Dak, as he tried to stand up straight in the corner. James sighed and hurried to him.

"Dak, Jesus, you're drunk!"

" 'M not…'m not, I swearrr~." James looked at the tall, brown-eyed male and sighed.

"Dak, come on, I've told you, you can't be like that here…anyways, go upstairs, the third level, next to my room is a guest room, okay?" he watched the male nod his head slowly and lumber off towards the stairs, and without another glance, James threw open his patio doors and hurried out to the fight that had started to turn bloody.

**XXXX**

Logan didn't know what to expect when he walked into James's room, but when he did, and discovered it to seem like a normal teenager boy's room (as if he knew what they really looked like) he relaxed, and then he began to laugh.

Of course, James was a normal teenage boy, and the fact he could now see this as he sat in James's room, he felt even more confident and relaxed.

The walls were painted a relaxing dark blue, and plastered with bands, singers, pictures of his friends, and Logan could see shelves with trophies and hockey memorabilia. He gently touched several of the shiny looking medals, then smiled as he ghosted his fingers over the glass frames, tracing James's face.

He gave a content sigh and turned to James's dresser. A thick wool sweater sat on top of the dresser and Logan picked it up without another thought. It was so soft, and he could see the tiny stretched stitching from where James's large muscles had ripped it when pulling it on.

Oh, those large muscles, Logan shivered as images of James clutching his naked form in those arms filled his mind, James holding his lean body and then he could see them flexing and straining as James moved-

Logan shook with a ferocity that forced him to sit down.

The anticipation and nervous fluttering returned and he clutched the sweater harder, then he looked down at it. He studied it for a moment, then yanked it on over his head. He was engulfed by the large sweater, and Logan swore it was the most comfortable thing he had ever-

The door opened and Logan jumped, spinning around to confront the male.

"J-James I'm sorry-I- wait…you aren't James." Logan studied the male for a moment then watched as he lumbered into the room.

"J-james said I could come-come in here, wh-who the fuck are you?"

With a bristle of caution, Logan realized this male was drunk and he needed to be careful. James had said something about aggressive drunks downstairs, and he had no idea if this male was one.

His eyes darkened, and Logan realized it was with lust.

"Y-you're cute." Logan backed up quickly, banging into the dresser behind him.

"I-I don't want any trouble." Logan raised his hands up and watched the male as he sat down on James's bed with a groan.

"T-Then come sit w-with me, cutie pie." Logan swallowed heavily and sat down, scooting as far as possible from the other male, but Dak yanked the younger boy closer. Logan felt fear well in his throat and with he watched Dak look him up and down. Then suddenly-

"God…I-I w-would- you know what I would really like to d-do? I would-God, I would love to just fuck you." He grinned dreamily and Logan felt his heart race.

_He didn't just say that!_

Logan watched the male press forward to kiss him, and he shoved the others face as far as he could, but the stronger male persisted, and he grabbed Logan's wrists in an attempt to get him to calm down. Logan felt his heart race with fear and he knew he needed to get away from this guy, and get James.

"Stop! Ow let go!" Logan cried as the male gripped him harder. They fought, struggling, arms gripping thin arms, and suddenly Logan was pushed down and the stronger male slid over him.

"GET OFF!" Logan cried as loud as possibly could. The taller male-

_What was his name? Dak. Dak is his name._

-Dak threw a punch into Logan's face and with a scream, he felt his nose crack and blood gushed out instantly. He struggled as he bleed and Dak started to punch him, and Logan tried everything he could do to defend himself, but with Dak sitting on him, he could barely breathe, let alone move.

_Where is James?_

_James said he could come in here._

_James said there were aggressive drunks here._

_Oh, James._

Logan shrieked harder as Dak began to practically pummel his body, and with a angry grunt, he tore open the zipper on Logan's jeans and forced them down his legs.

"NO! NO NO NO N-"

_Hot white pain._

_Black spots._

_Screaming._

_Clawing._

_Biting._

Logan's body slid up and down as Dak moved, the whole bed shaking and hitting the wall. Logan could feel sweat dripping onto his skin, and he gagged.

_Muscles clenching._

_Tightening._

_Agony._

Logan felt dizzy. Black rings formed around his vision as Dak grunted, and he could feel him, he could. His vision swayed and so did his mind. He wanted to sleep so badly.

_Wasn't this supposed to be a happy night?_

_Why did happiness seem to skip him?_

Logan felt empty.

Emotionally and physically. Dak pulled out and he nearly collapsed on Logan.

_When had he finished?_

Logan felt his stomach flip at the thought and he swallowed heavily, feeling his throat itch and burn.

_Had he been screaming the whole time?_

_He could barely remember how it started._

_He couldn't remember how it finished._

Logan gave a small choked sob as he looked at the angry red marks on his wrist, and he didn't even dare to look at his legs.

He searched blindly for the fabric around his legs and yanked them up. He stood, feeling his spine flare up with white pain. It hurt to move, but Logan's skin felt like it was on fire, like he needed to itch until he bled.

_All because this stupid party._

Logan shook visibly, and in his subconscious he knew what happened, he knew it, but his conscious mind was in so much shock, so much agony, he couldn't seem to comprehend anything but going home.

_Golly, its late._

He shuffled, his feet sliding across the floor, and soon he found himself on the first floor, pushing through the crowd that looked at him like he didn't belong, because he didn't. Several gave him looks of confusion, one of pity, and more filled with jealousy, that was quickly replaced by confusion.

Logan was nearly to the door. It was late, he had to get home.

"Logan!" he knew that voice.

"Logan?"

Logan ran.

**XXXX**

As soon as he got outside, hit the dewy grass, he burst into tears that streamed down his face.

His mind had suddenly seemed to catch up with events of what had happened, and Logan knew that at that moment, he needed to leave. To get away. To go home.

He began running, even though he limped and moved awkwardly, and with electiricty shooting up his spine, he ran.

He knew what had happened. He knew. It was his fault. All his fault.

_James, you bastard._

Logan could hear his name being called, but he ran. He knew who was following him, and he knew at that moment, that he had to run. He had to. It was his only choice. It was his only choice when it came to anything in his life. He ran from everything and everything seemed to run from him, or be ran out of his life.

Logans knees gave out and he fell into a bush, and he cried. He sobbed for all the things he had lost, and had never gained. Faces flashed through his mind, and Logan knew he was still unsure of what to put together first. He touched his head with sniffle and came back with blood. He looked down at his clothes and found blood. His head spun and he felt blackness creep up on him as he fainted into the bush.

**XXXX**

Kendall walked briskly as he could, trying to hurry back.

Then he saw him.

The boy lying in the bushes. And for a moment, Kendall was convinced the thin figure was dead, until he saw the chest move up and down. It was a slow movement, nearly missed, and Kendall crouched beside him, and he studied his face in the dark light.

Kendall's breath hitched when the boys face flashed through his mind from early. He smiled softly to himself, before pulling his mask back on again, hard and set stone.

He looked over the boy and felt anger at all the blood.

He would've investigated further, if it wasn't for the voices getting closer.

Kendall bristled and grabbed the boy, lugging him into the bush without another thought, then he hid alongside the unconscious boy.

_Helping this kid…damn it, I better be getting more fifty dollar bills out of this._

**A/N**

**Okay to be completely honest, this was sort of a filler for whats to happen in the next chapter. I wanted to get this over with, as I have SUCH bad writers block right now, and im so tired my creativity is gone.**

**I tried.**

**Please review.**

**FAQ**


	4. Chapter 4

**~continued~**

Kendall dragged the younger boy's body into the bush and crouched, feeling slightly annoyed.

_If this kid hadn't given me some cash, I wouldn't be saving his puny ass…_

Footsteps hit the ground hard and Kendall realized they were heading in his direction. He could hear people screaming, someone was yelling and they were all running. He slowly peeked through the foliage as two figures stopped mere feet away from it.

"LOGAN! LOGAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kendall tried to get as many details as he could, trying to see what these punk asses looked like. The one yelling the name was tall, muscular, and had copper colored hair. Kendall could see he was in some sort of distress, and he was…crying?

_What the hell?_

"Logan! Oh, God, oh God what-what have I…" He suddenly whipped around to his friend who was panting, bent over and holding himself on his knees. He tackled the guy and Kendall watched as he held him by the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"James, I-"The shorter guy was shaken roughly by the copper-haired boy, who had dove into some sort of frenzy and he began shaking in anger. Kendall watched intently, chuckling low under his breath. It would be quite fun to see one of the two get their skull crushed.

"NO! What did you do? What happened?! I know you did something Dak!"

Kendall was suddenly quite interested. He casted a glance at the boy that had fainted lying next to him in the bushes. When he barely moved, Kendall gently leaned over him, peering through the bushes.

"James, I-I sw-swear it was t-"Kendall grimaced as the male burped, and he realized from the slurring and the stance of "I'm gonna need a cab home" that he was on the border of drunk, and sober.

"James…I…He was there…I don't remember much, but he was there…You know!" He suddenly exclaimed and Kendall leaned closer, his fingers tapping against his skin, clawing as he started to sweat. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he hoped that would cover the symptoms of withdrawal for just a good while.

"You know this…he-he was cu-cute. Super cute. Oh, God he was-"The guy named James was suddenly punching his friend. Kendall gave a little silent clap of glee.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Footsteps out of nowhere suddenly came and Kendall watched as a third person grabbed the one named James and pried him off of the one getting knocked onto his ass.

"James! Stop it, you're gonna kill him!" the new kid said. Kendall scratched his chin, feeling his stubble against his rough fingertips as they fought.

"He probably deserves it!" the third figure looked between James and the drunk one named Dak.

"What happened?" but before James could open his mouth again, Dak went off.

"Oh, I-I remember, w-we were doing something with those p-pants a-and then…" he began to laugh stupidly,"Oh we played around a little! He's really really loud you know."They were all silent, including the silent figure of Kendall. His rush was gone as his blood ran cold and he suddenly realized what the other male was talking about as his eyes drifted down to the unconscious boy lying under him.

Then he saw the blood.

The blood was smeared across his face, chest, and his jeans were dark in places around his hips, as well as the zipper was broken, stretched and destroyed.

Kendall suddenly felt like puking as he studied the pale boy, but didn't get much of a chance to as the males started on again, and he heard flesh hitting flesh in a bone cracking impact.

"YOU BASTARD!" he turned to see blood flying as James attacked Dak, punching, hitting and trying to hurt the boy in every way possible in such a rage as he was in.

"James! Stop it!" The third figure and James tussled and fought as the third one tried to keep James from killing Dak.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HE DID?"

"James-"

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HE DID?" The third one took power and slammed James into the light pole behind them. A crack was heard and Kendall felt goose bumps run up and down his body as James gave a groan and slid to the ground.

"Jett…That…that hurt." He groaned. The third figure named Jett stood over him and panted from fighting. Dak was now lying down in a small puddle that was forming from James's attack.

"James, look, we can't do anything about it…it's done. I know what happened, but do you realize what happens if we tell anyone? Dak will be arrested, besides we don't even know where Logan is right now, hell, _he_ could be running to the police right now. There's nothing we can do." Jett helped James stand up and the moment they were both on solid ground, standing still, their hands gripped at each other's throats, tugging the collars.

"I can't believe you just said that, asshole." James sneered.

"James, I told you, it's done, okay?" Jett tried to reason with him.

"No! It's not over and done with just like that! Dak did something unforgivable and you are siding with him! Logan is gone, and I don't even know how to find him! What if he-what if he- oh God the thought scares me, what if he kills himself? What if he accidentally gets hurt?" James and Jett were still at one another's throats when they shook each other roughly and backed away.

"I told you! God damn it, James, what is there to do? Look, the kid is weak as anything; he won't say anything, okay? You know-"

"I know right from wrong, Jett! This… is wrong." James's eyes went wide and suddenly he was gripping his own head in his hands and shaking like a leaf.

"Oh…Oh God…This…this is… he…" Kendall winced as James leaned over and puked, then wiped his mouth and came back up.

"This is _rape_, Jett! Sexual assault! Oh, God, Dak r-raped- Oh God, Logan!" He began turning in a circle, fear in his eyes.

"I told you, there's nothing we can do-"

"Yes! We can go to the police! Explain what happened, and maybe because Dak had alcohol, I don't know if the charges can be changed, but Jett we have to tell someone!" Jett was suddenly gripping James by his throat and they were fighting again, until James was pinned to the light pole once more.

"No, you aren't going to say anything, understand?! I am not gonna get busted for something like this, and Dak is not going to jail! Now get over this little fantasy of being Prince Charming for this kid. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay quiet. Same for you." Kendall watched them, in a slight panic of shock, as they glared at each other.

"Oh yeah? And what would happen if I did say something?"James hissed hoarsely. Kendall watched Jett's hold on James's neck tighten and James cringed, and began squirming to get away from the offending hand.

"Then you should know this- I'll make sure you will regret it." They glared at each other before James dropped his glare and swallowed heavily.

"Okay." He whispered hoarsely. Jett let go and moved away, and Kendall ducked back, making sure the male couldn't see him in the bushes. He was well aware of the boy underneath him and placed a hand on the wet ground to balance himself, so he wouldn't fall on him. He watched the males pick up their drunken friend and began to drag him away, one with a confident stride, and the other with one that was somber in every manner.

Kendall waited until they were out of sight before he swiveled in the wet grass and looked down at the kid under him, who he presumed was the Logan kid they had been discussing. It just al made sense and it made Kendall feel sick to his stomach, and anger went through his veins. But what could he do?

It was done. Nothing could be helped.

With a sigh and a grimace of pity, he lifted the unconscious boy into his arms and hoisted him up into a bridal style hold. He stood, feeling his back twinge with pain. He still hurt, and he knew it wasn't good for his body, but this kid helped him and all he could do was help him as best as possible. It wasn't like he could just leave him in the bushes, although Kendall knew deep down, okay not really that deep at all, but underneath those thoughts he knew if it was anyone else at all, he would've left them there.

Why help anyone else when the whole world was against him?

Kendall picked up his pace as he hurried, wondering if this was a decision he would regret.

The first thing that came to him was pain.

It exploded through his whole head, coming from the front of his face. He felt sticky and warm, and cold all at the same time. It was uncomfortable, and as he blinked to slowly open his yes, everything began to ache and pound with pain. His face ached. His nose felt numb, and his chest hurt so badly. His ribs burned and also did his stomach. His spine tingled with painful electricity and with a sharp cry; he realized where else he hurt.

Then it came back to Logan all at once.

Going upstairs with James, James leaving the boy coming in, then the boy was on him and Logan began to sob. He sobbed and wailed softly, feeling his tears slide down his face, sliding into the crusty blood that coated his cheeks and onto the fabric beneath him.

Logan sniffled, and then he became aware of where his tears were going.

He slowly sat up, throbbing with pain. He gave low cries as he moved, his body aching. He slowly sat up, trying to sit awkwardly so…so his…down there wouldn't hurt. Logan began to rub his knees in an attempt to calm himself down, but there was nothing he could do. He began to sob again, feeling everything physically and emotionally ache.

Before this he had so few things but now he had nothing, now he was truly nothing.

James would abandon him once he found out what happened, because surely his friend would brag about it in some way.

And who could he tell? The police? What could they do about it? It was already done.

His parents, his estranged parents? The ways they could possibly help were secret therapy and making sure it didn't get leaked to the press that their heir was sexually assaulted.

His life was done.

Logan continued to sob, rubbing his knees and shaking.

It was an hour later when Logan finally came to terms with what had happened, and that there was nothing for him to do about it. His tears finally dried up and he sat there, rubbing his cold arms, dejected and feeling lost.

He sniffled and pulled the sweater he had taken closer to his frame, letting the sleeves fall over his knuckles and slide around his fingers comfortingly.

He sat up now, and looked around in the darkness. He became aware that his heart was racing out of slight panic. He was in some sort of dark wooden room. There was a lumpy, torn mattress underneath him and the place was littered cigarette buds, soda cans and packets of snack food, not to mention dead bugs, mice feces and torn wallpaper. Logan grimaced, and with a small shudder he stood. He turned towards the dark walls, and blinked several times until he could see a bit better, then he noticed the dark doorway. The door was cracked an inch or so and warm light flickered through it. Logan slowly opened the door, ignoring his body's protests to sit back down.

He slowly stepped out into the room, noticing it was a tad bigger than the one he was previously in. It had a few windows, one of which was boarded up and another had broken panes.

The floor was littered with garbage but seemed to be cleaned up more than the other. Another mattress lay in this room, actually holding several blankets and pillows and clothes are piled onto the bed. Logan could see boxes beside the bed, a duffle bag close by filled with things, and another duffle bag was sitting directly on the bed, and Logan felt puzzled by it.

It was filled with folded blankets and looked like a small makeshift bed for a toddler or midget.

He didn't know which one he would prefer it to be.

He could see bags of cheap food and cheap water bottles around, and he swallowed heavily, sweat prickling his scalp as he realized he was in the home of a squatter.

He turned towards the warm flickering light, finding it to be a small trashcan, cut around his ankle level, filled with burning newspapers and magazines. The fire made the room feel much warmer, and it was a bit more comforting to where he was.

The figure sitting by the fire scared him though, and he stayed a distance away.

He sat down on the small bed as he waited for the other male to say something, but he didn't. He barely moved, not even lifting his head to look at Logan. Logan noticed a quilt was draped around him, and he was looking under it.

_I wonder what's so important under there._

The squatter finally lifted his head and looked directly over the flickering fire to Logan with a small glare.

"So you're awake."

Logan nodded quickly and swallowed. He took in the homeless male's appearance.

He had shaggy blonde hair he kept under a thick wool beanie, and some dark stubble covered his jaw and chin, but it wasn't thick enough to be considered a beard. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days was all. He was pale, and had thick eyebrows that perplexed Logan, but he thought they were a little funny, but they suited the other male. He had dark green eyes that focused intently on Logan now. Those eyes made Logan swallow and he shook.

"Y-yes. H-How did I get here?" he nibbled on his bottom lip and wondered what the other would say.

The blonde male sighed and shifted, moving under several blankets Logan noticed he had draped over him.

"I brought you here, duh, you little shit." Logan stiffened at the curse thrown at him, and he was sure under his bloody cheeks he was blushing.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I'm the stupid shit that brought you here." The other grumbled. Logan rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, but the other groaned and gave a sigh.

"Jesus, kid, grow a pair and say something. And behind you is some wet wipes, just use a few on your damn face already." Logan nodded quickly.

"T-thanks." He grabbed the wet wipes and began cleaning his face, scrubbing at the crusty blood as the blonde scooted a bit closer to the fire and shivered.

"So what's your name, kid?" Logan blinked and turned back to the blonde.

"w-what?" he watched the blonde roll his eyes in annoyance and look directly at him.

"Name? What's your damn name?"

"Oh! Oh, it's…"

Doubt washed over him.

_Should I really trust him…?_

"Don't remember your own name, or what?" the blonde chuckled at Logan, and he felt himself blush again.

"It's Logan. I just…didn't know whether it was safe to tell you." He mumbled. The blonde once again rolled his eyes.

"Safe? You're already talking to me, so it's obviously safe I ain't gonna shank ya or nothin'. Besides, if I wanted something outta ya, I would've done it to ya when you was asleep. Name's Kendall, if you were wonderin'."" Logan shivered at those thoughts and glanced around the room once more, feeling the chill pricking at his skin. He wondered if he could get closer to the fire without the other becoming angry-

Shouting sounded through the room, muffled, and a distance away from them. Logan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he started shaking as slams and more voices joined the yelling. Logan figured it was an argument from outside the dingy room, and the unusual sounds of smacks and screams of pain made Logan double over, his stomach aching, a knot in his chest. He shoved his hands over his ears as he shook, pressing his palms harder to the side of his head as he attempted to block out the sounds. He shook as he shut his eyes, but he began to whimper as he saw those…those awful brown eyes! Those awful, calloused hands that gripped his skin, the bruises forming under his fingers. He could smell the stench of blood…

Logan whimpered louder, the sudden appearance of cool tears sliding down his cheeks brought him back to reality. He sat up slowly, feeling electricity in his back. He would've cried in pain if he weren't already crying.

He lifted his head slowly, and swallowed heavily as he listened closely. The yelling had died down and so had the slams, but a new sound rose that made Logan shiver and he turned slowly as he discovered what the noises were- a baby's soft cries.

Logan's head slowly turned, and he felt a sense of shock come over him. He turned to see the blonde, Kendall, had folded the large blanket over a little and a soft, pale newborn baby rested in a thick bundle of blankets, nestled into the crook of his arm. Logan slowly slipped to his knees carefully, an uncontrollable smile crossing his face. The baby was so small, so soft looking, its skin so fair it looked nearly transparent. He watched the baby sneeze gently and it lulled itself back to sleep. Logan…felt at peace as he watched the babe, its small fists coming up to rub its small face.

The baby couldn't have been over two months old, and Logan suddenly felt a feeling in his chest, as if he needed to protect the small human that couldn't protect itself. The fire gave the small thing a glow to its beautiful skin and it slowly opened its eyes, just a tad bit, and he could see it had pale green eyes, so sweet and calming, almost a jade color.

Logan was brought back as another slam and scream sounded through the house and the baby jolted awake, and began to whimper and cry, its sobs growing louder as the screaming and slamming grew louder, once more.

"Damn those…Stupid! Fuckers! Ugh, morons!" Logan blinked and remembered the blonde, homeless man sitting there, his arm acting as the baby's bassinet.

"W-who?" Logan whispered, not intentionally. He still felt small, worthless, like he was twelve inches tall and was being squished by someone's shoe. Kendall sent him a small glare, then lowered his head to the baby once more. Logan watched him extract a bottle of formula from another hidden pocket under his quilt and began to feed the small child.

"I ain't saying nothin' if you're planning to rat me out." Kendall hissed, looking back to the baby that had begun to sleep once more. Once the baby's mouth went slack, Kendall pulled the bottle away slowly and wiped up the gooey mess around the babies lips with his sleeve. Logan felt his cheeks heat up and he shook his head, waving his hands defensively.

"N-no, no, no! I promise…I won't say anything." Logan puckered his lips and bit his bottom one, nibbling on the swollen lip, feeling the blood prick and began to seep slowly towards the skin.

"Good. Listen up, kid, you're in a crack house, got that?" Logan's eyes went wide.

"A…crack…crack house?" Logan asked carefully, not completely understanding.

"Yeah, ya know, for snorters, hookers, run aways? All that shit." Kendall cleared his throat and Logan's eyes darted to the door nervously.

"I…is it safe here?" Logan whimpered again, jumping as a loud bang was heard through the house.

"Nah…but I'm scooting out tomorrow. I know a different place to squat. Gotta keep moving so the pigs can't find me." Logan's head whipped towards Kendall again and he studied the male, watched him as he treated the baby with a soft, tender sweetness, but his personality…his appearance, it just all seemed so shady. He watched Kendall shake, his fingers twitching as he held the baby, stroking his cheeks with a passion that could only belong to a dad. Logan had never seen the look in his own father's eyes, and he knew he wouldn't ever.

"Why?" Logan's stomach flipped and he slowly scooted away, trying to ignore the pain in his backside.

"A-Are you a criminal?" Logan whimpered and he shrieked when Kendall's head flew up, their eyes meeting. Kendall's eyes flashed dangerously and Logan squeezed his shut in fear of the other.

Kendall gave a low chuckle and smirked at the kid.

_Damn, it's wrong but he's cute when he flinches like that._

"Nah…nah, I ain't no criminal. I mean, I ain't been found out for what I've done so far, so I must got somebody lookin' over my ass. But, nah, I'mma on the list for runaways. Don't want to be found." Logan winced as he slid back onto the lumpy mattress, letting the cotton and springs settle the throbbing in his back.

"Why not?" Logan pondered, jumping a little, ready to flinch. Logan couldn't settle his own body, his skin crawling with _disgust._ He felt _nasty._ He wanted to shower, to rub at his skin until it was raw. He watched Kendall shrug, then the blonde looked at him. And actually _looked_ at him. Logan swallowed heavily, and he felt at ease once more. The affect the baby and the blonde were having on him was odd, but Logan…Logan felt accepted here, for some peculiar reason.

Those eyes hardened and Logan watched the mask slip back into place on the blonde's handsome face, his emotion becoming stoic and hard to read once more.

"I ain't wanna be found is all. That's all you need to know about me." Kendall grunted. Logan nodded slowly and swayed a little; he was tired, his body was utterly exhausted. He wanted nothing more to close his eyes and let himself fall into the deep sleep it was begging for.

"You alright, kid?" Logan swiveled carefully to face the blonde. He was looking at Logan, those large caterpillar eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah…I just…I need…sleep…" Logan mumbled. His half-closed eyes focused on the baby and he watched as its little chest raised and lowered, its little nostrils flaring as it breathed gently. Its rhythm of breathing nearly took Logan over.

"Then sleep, kid. I'll be here." Kendall's voice was somewhere between an acapella and a baritone, sometimes leaning one way or the other, and it made Logan shiver. He slipped further into the exhaustion that was taking over his body, and the sandman was grasping him by now.

Logan slowly laid down on the lumpy bed, and the movement caused the pile of blankets to fall on him.

He looked at Kendall again, taking in the male. Underneath the stubble, and the grime, Logan could see a handsome young male, probably not much older than he was. He wondered what Kendall's story was, why he lived the way he did. He had mentioned he was a runaway.

Logan suddenly wondered what Kendall was running from.

He studied the baby, smiling as Kendall draped the large quilt back over himself and wrapped the infant in it. The babe wore a small wool hat, large enough that it was obviously not meant for an infant, but the size of a small child's, that bore the name _"Katie- Kat" _in beautiful cursive.

Logan yawned and Kendall flicked his eyes to the small, fragile boy in his bed.

"Stop thinking, kid…Some thoughts can kill you, and you would never know it." Kendall said quietly, watching the small male as his eyes slipped shut. Once shut, Kendall relaxed, letting his demeanor and walls down now that he was alone, or so he thought.

"Kendall?"

Kendall's head snapped up, his glare ready to aim daggers, his walls up and barricading him once more. He felt anger surge through him, and he knew it was there just because it was a reflex that had developed. Once he saw Logan was still close to sleep, and his mind was told there was no danger, he sighed and turned to the boy. He took notice how the fire glowed gently over the room ,giving it a small amber glow even in its darkest corners. It made the smaller boy look more comfortable, and at peace as he laid in the bed.

_This kid has a lot of damn questions._

"What, Logan?" he attempted to say it nicely, but Logan still flinched a little. Kendall shook his head gently, at himself, but turned to Logan, attention now on him.

"Kendall…What's the babies name?" he whispered. Kendall's eyebrows shot up.

No one asked about the baby. They just pretended she wasn't there. She was non-existent to the world, and Kendall felt something stir in his chest, a long forgotten feeling of sadness that had been replaced by the emotion called anger that Kendall had submerged into.

He looked at his beautiful baby and felt his bottom lip tremble.

_Damn it, kid._

"Lizzie. Her name is Lizzie."

**A/N**

**So this is as much as I could get done tonight sadly!**

**I WAS gonna be kind of stereotypical with Kendall's babies name, call her Faith or Hope or some shit like that, but I went with Lizzie mainly because,**

**I am in LOVE with Black Butler (or formally known as Kuroshitsuji!) and a character in it is named Lizzie. Alas, I cannot call the baby Ciel or Alois, or Mey- Rin, so Lizzie came in handy.**

**History class today we learned about Lizzie Borden. As you can see I'm a horror freak, sooo :D**

**I didn't wanna be stereotypical.**

**SOOOOO, whatever now that that's done, I can finally go to bed.**

**I have Fall break this next week and Saturday I am leaving for a week in Texas to see family, and I might be slow typing or might not update at all. I am sorry for this inconvience! **

**If I cannot update before then, I want to say have a good Fall Break everyone, and if you don't have  
Fall Break, then have a good weekend! Please, review and leave me your thoughts on this scene! If you guys don't like Lizzie's name, then tell me what YOU want it to be! **

**Goodnight!**

**FAQ**


End file.
